Children under careful surveillance for infection from bacterial or other viral agents are studied. The serum and mucosal responses to a number of bacterial and viral candidate vaccines are being investigated. The continuing goal is to examine new vaccine candidates for pediatric health. Are you willing to provide the complete approved protocol to the NIH to be abstracted for inclusion in various publicly available databases (e.g.,PDQ, Rare Diseases, Clinical Trials Research)